Smart home, smart city, smart car, and smart appliances, etc., offer smooth interaction with human users. Part of the “smart” concept of these and many other smart entities is to anticipate and detect a user's needs and desires and create a supportive ecosystem to facilitate such needs and desires.
Currently, solutions are being generated to facilitate easier interaction with, and access to, these smart systems. This, however, creates a risk that unauthorized users and systems will take advantage of this easier access to the smart systems.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.